Breaking
by Corasu
Summary: "Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."      AkatsukixSakura, harem till the end.
1. Chapter one: Hot springs

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor the characters that I will be abusing with my crap-tastic writing skills, all of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. c:**

* * *

><p><span>Random fact: This story was written simply to be a fun read and nothing else. <span>

It isn't something overly descriptive, well written and so on. At times maybe even OOC so do not expect something mind blowingly fantastic.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Thinking,mentally talking.'<em>

**_'Sakura's inner talking'_**

**SHOUTING**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I can't help but think about the times back at Konoha, our old team seven or even about Sasuke. <em>

_You might wonder why I left out the kun? For several reasons, might I say, but none of them are worth mentioning. _

_Not any more._

_I was forced to change and grow to be able to protect myself from the world that was surrounding me._

_Somewhere deep in my heart I am thankful for that, because if not the harsh times I've been put trough, I would have never been able to become the person I am now._

_Because I am the new Sakura that the world has yet to see._

_Even if I'm the Sakura Haruno who is now classified as a missing-nin, medic-nin, bounty hunter and well, the obvious traitor of the Leaf village._

_The tiny pieces of the Old Sakura or what was left of her from the life she had lived._

_Doesn't that just sound so dramatic?_

_But you know, I had to put those pieces back together by myself, for I was alone and broken._

_But not any more, now I will be the one, doing the **Breaking.**_

* * *

><p>Cold wind blew straight into the missing-nin's face, making her long and unevenly cut pink locks dance along in a playful manner.<p>

Sakura was sprinting back towards the current Inn she was staying at, after yet another successful bounty hunt.

Feeling absolutely unsatisfied, the pinkette scoffed, pulling the black cloak she was currently wearing, closer to her lean body.

It hadn't been any fun at all that evening, no, scratch that. The evening had been downright boring just like her target.

Eyes narrowing in disgust at the memory, Sakura bitterly smirked. Almost all of the men she had met so far wanted sex from her.

That said, she obviously hadn't had any trouble so far, seducing her targets one by one, luring them into her trap.

**BORING** she could hear her mental disease scream while throwing yet another tantrum inside of her head.

Well, it's not like Sakura had anything better or _fun_ to do than to bounty hunt.

Unless defending yourself from the other occasional bounty hunters and Konoha ANBU was considered to be fun?

Yeah, suuuure.

When was the last time that she truly had fun and just simply enjoyed herself?

Scratching the back of her head, still deep in her thoughts, Sakura slowed down and began to walk.

Five years ago, when everything still had been normal. That was the last time the pinkette had enjoyed herself and her, at that time, wonderful life.

The happy days she had spent in back in Leaf village with team Kakashi, Konoha twelve and Tsunade.

_**Tsunade**_

Even remembering the name of her ex-mentor, made Sakura clench her fists in anger.

Tsunade's teachings had greatly helped to raise her as a weapon, tool for her village.

She was teaching her everything she knew herself, helping Sakura to become the second-best medic-nin of the whole shinobi world.

That fact alone could make anyone's knees weak from joy, especially if you were the one that became the second-best.

Yes, it was great until Sakura found out that her beloved shissou knew much more than she was willing to tell her,

the famous apprentice of the Slug Princess.

Not that she could really blame it all on Tsunade, elders had played a big part in the situation nonetheless.

Sakura Haruno, from the seemingly non-existent Haruno clan.

The clan that was almost completely wiped out by the elders when she was only two years old.

Well, not exactly by the old geezers.

By the Konoha ANBU to be exact, but you get the point, right?

Sakura's family replaced by two civilians who always wanted to adopt a child. Two civilians who fed her lies for the most part of her life.

The same two civilians she had loved and called parents.

_'Tsunade knew it, yet refused to tell me..' _Thought the pinkette, biting on her bottom lip as she scowled at her memories.

_**'ENOUGH ALREADY **__**SAKURA**__**, YOU'RE MAKING ME DEPRESSED!'**_

_'Sorry inner, wont happen again...'_ Sakura told her cranky inner, who let out a sigh of relief.

_'..till next time'_ she added as fast as she could, right before tuning out her inners protests and screams of frustration.

Only then the young bounty hunter found herself already standing in front of a familiar building.

Deciding to take a hot bath after eating dinner, the medic-nin lazily stretched her tired limbs before entering the Inn.

* * *

><p>After skipping right past the reception desk, earning a couple of weird looks from the civilians, Sakura quietly walked up the stairs.<p>

Being only few meters away from her door, the missing-nin whirled around, suddenly seeming to feel a spark of two sinister chakra signatures not so far away.

They faded almost instantly after appearing, making Sakura think her tired brain was once again, playing pranks on her.

Dismissing the strange feeling in her gut, she unlocked the wooden door and entered her room.

Little did she know that there really were two strong chakra signatures not too far away.

Not just that, they were also heading straight towards the Inn.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there." whispered the bored swordsman to his silent partner, receiving a barely audible <em>hn<em> as the only response.

After a few more moments of tense silence and jumping from one branch to another, Kisame decided to once again check for chakra signatures in the distance.

Not finding any, he let out a quiet growl. Something just didn't feel right or so warned the nagging feeling in his gut.

Deciding to break the silence, swordsman turned his head towards his graceful partner.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Are you sure there are no other shinobi in that place?"

At that question, Itachi Uchiha paused and stood on the branch behind his partner, his posture visibly tensing.

Kisame noticed that and also stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around only to lock eyes with the sharingan user.

"Kisame, have you forgotten I do not have any chakra sensing abilities?" Itachi calmly asked the shark man all the while flashing his sharingan eyes.

The said shark man nervously rubbed the back of his head, giving his partner an innocent grin. No way he wanted to be caught in a genjutsu.

"Of course not, I'm just making sure that we can relax for today."

_'Just trying to make a conversation since I'm bored as hell and in need of entertainment.'_ Actually thought the swordsman, inwardly rolling his eyes._  
><em>

Itachi on the other hand, seemingly satisfied by his partners reply let out a last _Hn_ before skipping ahead of the swordsman into darkness of the moonlit forest.

The swordsman let out a silent chuckle, happily grinning as he decided to occupy himself with planning out his free time at the hot springs.

After all, he really did love water.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed with delight as finished eating the wonderful dinner that had nicely filled up the void in her stomach.<p>

_**'How about going to the hot springs** **outer?'**_

Thoughtfully biting her lip, Sakura hesitated before replying to her wonderful mental disease.

_'Mm, I don't know Inner. I mean..I just finished eating, wont I feel nauseous?'_ _  
><em>

_**'Oh don't sweat it outer, it'll be fine!'**_ Replied the enthusiastic inner Sakura as she jumped up and down with the newly gained energy.

Sakura rolled her eyes before glancing over at her travelling backpack inside which were all of her clothes and weapons,

along with some of the other things she always carried around.

_**'Besides..'**_ continued her inner _**'If you'll feel nauseous, I will too!'**_

_'Good point.' _Sakura agreed with a grin as she reached for her bag, pulling it onto her lap.

_**'By the way outer.'**_

_'Yes?'_ Replied Sakura who was already eagerly digging trough her bag, trying to find her towels.

_**'The hot springs are coed, do you think there will by any hot naked guys for us?'**_

Asked the mental disease making medic-nin's eyes widen in realization, as she stopped digging trough her bag.

"Coed?" She asked out loud, shocked.

_**'Yeeeees, mmmm.' **_Purred her inner pinkette, already imagining dirty things her outer self couldn't help but cringe at.

_'Hell no inner.' _Sakura growled, her grip on the new-found towels visibly tightening. _'There is no freaking way I am going now.'_

_**'WHAAA..DO GO!..HOT GUYS, HOT GUYS,NAKED!' **_

_'No way. No freaking way inner.' _The medic-nin firmly said to her inner while mentally slapping herself.

_**'Come on, it is not like there will be any, lets just go and relax! You can even leave one towel on and then get another one to dry yourself.'**_

"Uuugh, I really don't know." Sakura pitifully mumbled, looking down at the two pale-pink towels that were folded on her lap.

_**'Sakuraa- Hot springs, gooo and have fuuuun!'**_ whined the inner as she mockingly grinned at the helpless Sakura.

_'FINE! J..just shut up already.'_

_**'YOSH, HOT GUYS HERE WE COME!'**_

Rolling her eyes at her overly excited mental disease, the pinkette picked up her two towels and some of her other currently needed belongings,

walking towards the door.

Slightly blushing at the thought of ending up naked with a bunch of equally naked men, Sakura opened the door,stepping out and locking it right behind herself with a defeated sigh.

_'The hot springs better be worth it.'_

* * *

><p>Letting her beautiful pale green eyes wander around, Sakura took in her surroundings.<p>

Pine trees surrounded the whole place along with some moss covered smooth rocks, some of which were wet and somewhat shining in the moonlight.

Such a wonderful and pleasing sight it was for the stressed missing-nin from the Leaf village,

who lazily relaxed in the steaming water as her eyes travelled up, towards the beautiful night sky.

It had definitely been the right choice to visit the hot springs, coed or not.

No one was even around, meaning that Sakura had this little paradise all to herself or just until she decided to call it a night.

Sinking lower in the water, the medic-nin glanced up at the full moon as it mysteriously shined trough the clouds.

_'So pretty.' _The pinkette softly thought to herself, starting to fall asleep. That of course until her inner self had to cut in.

_**'I don't think we are alone.'** _she warned, gesturing for Sakura to be quiet.

Blinking in response, Sakura concentrated her trained ears to catch any foreign sounds while silently slipping out of the water,

wrapping a towel around her body and sitting down on the edge of a rock, acting as if nothing had happened.

Just about sixteen seconds later there was a splash about five meters away,

making the medic-nin direct her attention towards the cheerfully grinning man whose head was now sticking out of the steamy water.

Blueish grey head with wet, dark blue hair and gills.

**_'Hey, isn't that Kisame of the Akatsuki?'_** Asked the mental disease, checking out the mysterious man in the water.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, calmly reaching for her cup of sake. Bringing it up to her mouth, she took a long sip.

_'Yup, definitely him.'_

Man, was she glad about bringing sake along with her, who knows how stressful this encounter could turn out to be if she managed to fuck up.

**_'If he is here, Uchiha is also nearby. What are we going to do outer?'_**

The outer only smirked, pouring herself another cup of sweet sake.

_'My chakra is perfectly masked and my hair hidden under the towel. Not to mention the fact that sharky-san probably doesn't even know me,_

_plus we are here just to relax. So let's just see what happens.'_

**_'You got a point there.'_** Agreed the inner.

_'Mhm..'_

* * *

><p>"That's a lot of sake for one woman."<p>

The pinkette heard the swordsman comment from her left. Noticing the teasing note in his voice, she decided to go with the flow.

"Oh? I can drink more than that." Sakura gestured toward the seven medium sized jugs of sake, her eyes holding a mysterious gleam.

"Besides, I'm only getting started." She added with a triumphant smirk

Kisame's eyes narrowed as his grin on the other hand widened, showing his pointy teeth.

He was impressed that someone as small as the woman in front of him,

well, he noticed that she was quite small compared to his muscular form of course, could drink that much sake alone.

Noticing the way the fishy Akatsuki member checked her out, Sakura decided to return the favour by letting her eyes freely roam over his well built body.

That happened at the exact same moment when the swordsman had stood up in the water, obviously naked.

Surprisingly enough Sakura hadn't felt any discomfort or shame while knowing that there was a man close to her wearing his birth suit.

**'God damn, he is ripped.'**

_'That he is.'_ Agreed the outer Sakura while biting her lip, suddenly feeling very glad that she had a towel wrapped around her slender body.

_**'Get your act together girl and think of a way to get laid-ahem, I mean save our ass.'**_

_'Yes ma'am.'_

* * *

><p>Pinkette suddenly grinned back at the shark man, gesturing for him to come closer and sit down next to her.<p>

"Want some sake?" She asked the naked man, who licked his bottom lip before replying.

"Sure thing girlie, I never say no to good sake."

He said, plopping down next to Sakura, placing a towel on his family jewels. (Thank god Sakura didn't catch a glimpse of those nor anything else of sort.)

Smiling at the swordsman, pinkette took one of the jugs of sake she had, boldly handing it over to her companion, who gladly took it.

"It's good, all right." Kisame complimented with a satisfied sigh and an approving nod, after taking a nice long swig straight from the jug.

"Mhmm." Sakura hummed in agreement while savouring her own mouthful of sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later after finishing off 7 jugs of sake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sharky-san."<p>

"Yes Pinky?"

"Turn yer back towards me." Commanded Sakura as she pointed her finger into the shark man's confused face.

"Why?" Asked Kisame, raising a rather suspicious brow at the mildly drunk female next to him.

"Just do it, I ain't gonna hurt you." She playfully whispered close to his ear, pulling away with a seductive smirk.

"You better." Kisame warned,turning his back towards his companion, suddenly stiffening when he felt her warm, feather soft hands on his back.

"What're ye doin Pinky?" He asked, cautiously glancing at the pinkette from the corner of his eye.

"Making you feel better." She dryly replied before slamming both of her hands in different spots on his back, making Kisame groan out in pleasure.

Sakura smugly smiled at her handiwork, after all, she was one of the best at this.

"Fuck, you're good at this Pinky, real good." Complimented the swordsman as he felt his muscles relax, shivering with light pleasure.

"So I've been told." Sakura smugly replied, continuing to rub up the back of his neck, but that was until Kisame suddenly stiffened, glancing down at his Akatsuki ring.

"What's wrong sharky?" She asked, eyeing the man who slowly stood up, wrapping a big black towel around his bottom.

"As much as I'd like to spend some more time with you Pinky, I have to leave." He replied with a friendly grin, yet slightly disappointed eyes.

How sweet, he actually didn't want to leave.

**_'Mmm, seems that Mr Shark enjoyed our company so..'_** purred the pinkette's inner self.

_'Indeed.'_ agreed the outer.

"Heh, was nice knowing ya sharky." Sakura said, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Kisame only laughed at her gesture, suddenly leaning down and grabbing her hand, pulling it towards his mouth and kissing it.

"Thanks for the nice back rub, Pinky." He whispered, locking his eyes with hers, before cheerfully grinning and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Wow, an S-class criminal just kissed me hand. Oh my.."<p>

**_'OUTER, HE IS TOTALLY INTO US!'_** Cheered the inner Sakura while holding her bleeding nose.

_'Inner, don't forget that he is as dangerous as any of the Akatsuki members, we just simply got lucky because I gave him a nice back rub. That obviously_

_doesn't mean we wont get killed if we meet again in another place...'_

Soberly mumbled the medic-nin back at her inner self while looking at the spot on her hand, that Kisame's lips had rested upon, blushing.

**_'Uh huh, convince yourself all you want honey, but you still gotta admit it was fun.'_**

A content smile crossed Sakura's face as she stood from her spot, picking up her belongings.

"Yes, it had been fun while it lasted."

Loudly sighed the pinkette as she calmly padded her way back into the inn, leaving behind small, wet footprints.


	2. Chapter two: The Zombie Combo

Kisame entered the unlit room, he and his partner were supposed to stay in, if not the sudden change in their plans.

"So, what's the hurry?" Swordsman casually asked his partner while pulling on his clothes, not bothering in the least to close the door behind himself.

"Leader-sama has set up a meeting, an hour from now. Everyone is to attend it."

Raising his brow, shark man glanced at the Uchiha who gracefully stepped out of the shadows, calmly closing the door.

Kisame tried not to look too interested, but his eagerness for juicy information was far too obvious as he cocked an eyebrow at the stoic Uchiha.

"Must be somethin' important then."

Kisame muttered under his breath as he pulled on his pants, stealing a questioning glance at his partner, who obviously knew something.

"Hn." Was the only clue he was getting.

Swordsman let out a throaty chuckle at his stoic, spoilsport partner.

Speaking of sport, shark man couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to the female he had drank sake with, just before he had to return to his room.

Now she was a good sport, especially since all of the women avoided him like a plague due to his _unique_ appearance.

That he could not say about his handsome partner who many women surely swooned over. Sighing loudly, Kisame bent over and reached for Samehada.

"You were drinking." Said the Uchiha who calmly stood behind the swordsman's back, disapproval lacing his voice.

"Indeed I was." Replied the swordsman with a what seemed to be a cheeky grin, on his mildly drunken face.

Itachi suppressed the urge to roll eyes at his partner.

He himself disliked alcohol of any kind, simply because it clouded one's judgement, but his partner on the other hand..

Mentally sighing to himself, sharingan user softly shut his crimson eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to go whenever you are." Informed the swordsman as he smugly stood in the doorway, his whole posture screaming <em>I've been with a woman, ha!<em>

"Hn." Tiredly nodded the Uchiha, finally opening his now black eyes as he joined his tall partner, slowly walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura quickly slipped into her new travelling clothes as she packed up all of her belongings all the while removing seals from the windows and doors in her current room.<p>

She was hoping that the two Akatsuki members would spend the night at the Inn, giving her a good opportunity to sneak out and away from there, unharmed.

Just in case they recognized her and decided to harvest the whichever bounty she had over her head, even as unlikely as it sounded,

she didn't want to find out what would happen to her if she happened to bump into them.

Grabbing toothbrush and paste from the bathroom, shoving it into her backpack, Sakura let out a tired sigh.

As much as she loved travelling at night, she had still hoped to have a chance to simply relax at the hot springs, at least for the night.

Too bad life had other plans for the disappointed pinkette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Lets get the hell out of here already outer.'<strong>_

_'Roger that, inner.'_

* * *

><p>Pinning up the long and unevenly cut hair on top of her head, Sakura pulled on her black hood, effectively masking her attention-attracting hair colour.<p>

Pulling on the worn knee high black leather boots and fingerless gloves, the medic-nin grabbed her travelling backpack, easily slinging it over her shoulders.

"And off we go." She scowled, leaving trough the open window in a very Kakashi-like manner.

* * *

><p>"Oi, bastard. Are you even listening to me?" Asked the bored Jashinist, turning to glare at his partner, who simply kept ignoring him for the last half an hour.<p>

"Shut your trap Hidan." Kakuzu finally snapped, as he mentally strangled his partner with his black threads, smashing his skull and then-

"For Jashin's sake Kakuzu, where the fuck are we even going to? The shitty ass mission is over, cant we just fucking settle down and relax for a while?"

The stitched man only rolled his eyes at the Jashinist,starting to scan trough the pages of the old bingo book in hopes of finding a distraction from the anger that was directed towards his annoying, whining, idiotic partner.

Why the distraction? Because he did not feel like sewing his partner back together after ripping his limbs off. That's why.

"We will _rest_ in half an hour at the meeting. Now shut up." The zombie man coldly spat, hearing Hidan groan out in annoyance.

Kakuzu somewhat smiled under his mask. A part of him absolutely loved it when his partner was pissed off instead of just being a whiny bitch.

It tended to be quite amusing as long as the foul mouthed idiot didn't start swinging around his scythe.

* * *

><p>Turning another page, the apple green, pupilless eyes landed on the list of Fire country's shinobi as their owner noticed an empty spot on one of the pages.<p>

_'How interesting.'_ Thought Kakuzu to himself as he wondered about who the mystery shinobi was going to be.

Mostly there were plenty of pictures and information about the wanted people such as himself.

It was rare to find someone who _had_ hidden their identity so well while continuing to slaughter their opponents.

The stitched man was intrigued. Not only it would be interesting to find out who the mystery shinobi turned out to be,

but also thrilling since he already knew that the bounty will surely be higher than the ones given to the more ordinary shinobi.

And he sure as hell was going to collect that bounty.

* * *

><p>Sakura wildly panted from running non-stop for the past two hours as she plopped down onto the warm sand.<p>

Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid.

"Mmmh water." Pinkette happily mumbled after gulping down half of the liquid in a single swig.

_**'So, where are we heading now that we are out of the danger zone?' **_

_'If my calculations are correct, we had crossed the border of the Wind country 30 minutes ago.'_

Looking around the sand dunes, Sakura pumped tiny bit of chakra into her nostrils.

_'I can smell the rain from the left side, it means we will be nearing the border of the Rain village in a day, at most.'_

Inner Sakura only nodded,gesturing for the outer self to continue.

_'We will go trough Amegakure and Kusagakure to reach Takigakure. There we will find the rare plants to make new poisons.'_

Slipping the water bottle back into her backpack,Sakura took a deep breath, for a brief moment closing her tired eyes.

_**'Do you think we are now officially listed in the bingo book?'**_

_'Probably, if they let out the new edition.'_

_**'I wonder how big is the bounty we got on our head now.'**_

Pinkette inwardly rolled her eyes at the mental disease before replying to it.

_'Its not like I've ever wanted to have a bounty over my head inner, it only means more trouble.'_

_**'Yeah, you're no fun outer.' **_snorted the inner Sakura

_**'I still wonder which picture of us they decided to use..' **_she added with a dreamy look on her face.

_'Cut the crap inner, the rest is over.'_

Pinkette stood up from her spot on the sand, dusting off her baggy, black pants.

"There best not be any bounty hunters in my way." Was the last thing she said, before sprinting forward, heading straight for the Rain village.

* * *

><p>Kisame couldn't help but grin as he looked down at the picture he was given by Itachi after the Akatsuki meeting.<p>

On the picture was a young female with beautiful and determined bright green eyes that anyone could simply get lost in.

The said female was wearing a black mask that effectively covered her most likely pretty face from the rest of the world and black hood, that covered her head.

Not much to look at, one would think. But those eyes. He had seen them somewhere before. Where exactly? He could not remember.

A cough brought the swordsman out of his thoughts, forcing him tear his gaze away from the picture, switching his attention to the sharingan user instead.

"Two of us should be more than enough for that girl.." Suggested Kisame as glanced over at his graceful partner who gently fixed his conical straw hat.

"That is where you are wrong." Dryly replied the Uchiha once he was done fixing his appearance, half-blindly staring ahead of himself.

Swordsman raised both of his brows, clearly wanting for his partner to continue talking.

"That girl caught the interest of our Leader and if he decided to send all four of us after her, it must mean that he considers her to be of a high threat."

Kisame sheepishly scratched the back of his head before, thinking of something intelligent to say without provoking his tired partner.

"Heh, I guess you are right."

Was the final reply the shark man managed to think of, simply deciding to once again accept the usual silence instead of keeping up a boring conversation.

"Hn." Hummed the Uchiha, not in the least planning to reveal more information about his little brother's ex team mate.

There was no need for it, after all they would be meeting her very soon. He simply knew it.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu tried really hard to ignore his complaining partner as he eagerly flipped trough the pages of the new bingo book.<p>

The same new bingo book he had taken from one of the men he had casually killed just an hour ago.

"Because of your fucking bounty hunting I didn't get to rest! We even missed the fucking meeting you greedy bastard!"

Went on the Hidan, not in the least noticing the way his partner had stopped walking, rooted to the spot.

"Once I get to rest my ass, I will chop off your stitched head, you hear me you fucking prick?"

"A kunoichi with such bounty? Unbelievable." The stitched man loudly said more to himself than to anyone else.

Hidan noticed that though, immediately shutting his foul mouth and quickly walking over to Kakuzu, intently glancing down at the book only to stare in disbelief.

"What the fuck, seriously." Even the foul mouthed Jashinist was surprised, that a woman had managed to get a bounty higher than Kakuzu.

Hell, one day her bounty could probably even rival the one of Kisame's. If she somehow managed to survive till then, that is.

Even more surprising was the fact that she was the only woman to ever get such a high bounty in the bingo book.

Hidan soon became interested in the girl, thinking of how wonderful it would be to sacrifice her to his beloved god of destruction, Jashin.

Kakuzu instantly noticed the sickeningly wicked smile on his partners face, already knowing what his nut job of a partner was thinking about.

"She is mine, Hidan." He growled at the Jashinist who in return started grinning like a madman.

"Fuck you Kakuzu."

"Now you've done it ..."

* * *

><p>"Maybe I shouldn't have run so fast after all..." Groaned the Pinkette, laying half dead in the shade of a tree.<p>

_**'OBVIOUSLY YOU DUMBASS!'**_ Yelled her inner self, who was successfully being ignored.

The Rain village was only about a few more hours away, meaning Sakura had gotten much farther than anticipated, earning some extra time for resting.

She couldn't help but tiredly smirk, knowing that she could peacefully take a nap for an hour or two without worrying about making it trough the Amegakure border on time.

The fact that she hadn't met any bounty hunters or Konoha ANBU for the last two days also made her feel all the more happy.

Today might just be her lucky day, Sakura thought to herself, letting her tired lids fall shut as the sleep took over.

* * *

><p>"Stupid fucking stitch faced greedy bastard!" someone suddenly yelled from above, bringing the pinkette out of her peaceful slumber.<p>

Cracking one of her eyes open, she sleepily stared up at a young man with slicked back silver hair who was loudly swearing at someone in the distance.

When fully opening both of her eyes, Sakura glared at the man was currently sitting on top of her, his hand on her breast while his other hand held onto a red, triple bladed scythe.

"Oh no you didn't.." She groggily mumbled, raising her gloved fist.

* * *

><p>"Eh..?" Said Hidan, glancing down at the female he was sitting on.<p>

_Female he was sitting on?_

"What the fuck-" Was all that he had managed to say, before a gloved fist connected with his jaw, effectively sending him flying off in an unknown direction.

"PERVERT!" Sakura yelled as covered her chest with her backpack, blushing like a virgin.

Kakuzu only stared at his shocked partner who was suddenly sent flying like a sack of potatoes, landing in a pile of sand,cursing.

Directing his attention toward Hidan's attacker, Kakuzu's eyes visibly widened in surprise.

There, just about twenty good meters away, stood the same female from the bingo book, Haruno Sakura or whatever her name was.

What a good day this was going to be, thought the stitched man, gleefully smirking under his mask.

He didn't even need to waste time on finding her, she was right there in front of him, all alone.

_'Oh how much she will be worth.'_

Kakuzu inwardly mused, rubbing his hands together already imagining the generous amount of money he would be able to count after he had harvested her bounty.

* * *

><p>"Oh fuck me.." Whispered Sakura once she noticed the two Akatsuki cloaks on the ground near the man named Kakuzu, who literally seemed to give her <em>the rape <em>eyes.

This was definitely not the situation she wanted to be in, not now nor ever.

Cursing her damned luck, the pinkette looked around herself, trying to form an escape plan in her head.

"Oi, the fuck you punched me for bitch!"

**"YOU WERE TOUCHING MY BREAST YOU PERVERT!" **

Sakura yelled back at the Jashinist, forgetting about escaping as soon as she got called a female dog.

"The hell bitch? Seriously, you don't even have much to touch there!"

"Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious, you old geezer!"

Jashinist looked as if someone had just crushed his family jewels, literally.

**"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN OLD MAN!"**

* * *

><p>Kakuzu mentally groaned. Just why, oh why did his stupid partner always had to ruin everything?<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes I did, gramps." Sakura teased, grinning evilly at the bastard who had insulted her chest size.<p>

The so called _gramps _was becoming angrier by the each passing second. How could someone such as that female call him old? Unforgivable, if you ask him.

"I will sacrifice you bitch, just you fucking wait!" He threatened, walking over to his triple bladed scythe, roughly pulling it out of a pile of sand with a huff.

_'Oh shit.'_

_**'Well done girl, you just dug us our own grave.'**_ Complimented Sakura's inner while mockingly clapping her hands together.

"Fuck.." Was the only word medic-nin had managed to say before ducking right on time,

avoiding being hit by the long black threads that had appeared from nowhere.

"Kakuzu why the fuck are you attacking that bitch!" Asked, no, demanded the angry Jashinist as he pointed the triple bladed scythe at his partner.

"I told you, she is mine.." Kakuzu calmly told Hidan while continuing to slowly observe Sakura's movements.

"..To kill." He finished, once again trying to attack the kunoichi who did not look impressed by all of the attention she was suddenly getting.

* * *

><p><em>'Fuck shit fuck shit fuck..'<em> Were the only words going trough Sakura's mind as she kept avoiding being hit by the god damn black tentacles Kakuzu man was using as his weapons.

Why her, why?

All she wanted to do was to take a nice nap and then make it to the border of the Rain village. It wasn't much to ask for, now was it?

But no, of course the luck wasn't on her side! And having both of the Akatsuki members as her opponents pretty much proved that.

Especially considering how much they both wanted to fight her, Sakura's chances to successfully escape vanished, leaving the only option available.

To fight.

_**'Fight back outer, we have no choice.'**_

Nodding in approval, Sakura threw off her backpack, pulling out a scroll and performing few hand seals, then reaching inside and pulling out two large kunai she had taken with her from Konoha.

What the pinkette hadn't noticed yet, was the fact that Hidan had sneaked up on her and was about to pierce her front with his scythe, which was extended right in front of them.

Ducking on a reflex, Sakura managed not to get cut by the blades, but had to loose the black hoodie she was wearing, once it was violently ripped off of her.

Hidan groaned in annoyance, no matter how hard he had tried, he just couldn't manage to get at least a tiny bit of blood from the hooded female.

...And having his partner mockingly watching from the side didn't help his cranky mood either.

That is when the Jashinist noticed a big piece of black cloth hanging off one of his scythe blades.

* * *

><p>"Crap!"<p>

Sakura gasped, instantly looking over at her ripped piece of clothing that was now hanging off the scythe the religious bastard was currently gripping onto.

Hidan's eyes narrowed along with Kakuzu's.

"Pink?" They questioned in unison, staring over at the long pink hair that now cascaded down Sakura's shoulders.

She inwardly kicked herself for being careless, cursing her inner self for not giving a warning of sorts.

Great, now the Zombie-combo was going to laugh her out because of her odd hair colour.

_'This day just couldn't get any better!'_

Setting down the large kunai and pulling down the mask from her face, Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the guy named Hidan, who started grinning.

"What are you grinning at, pervert?" The medic-nin carefully asked the crazy Jashinist, whose grin only widened, making him look like a total crack addict.

"You, bitch." Was his rude answer, not that she had really expected anything better coming out of that mouth of his.

"And why is that?"

"You're hot." He replied once again, smugly letting his fingers slide trough his slicked hair, acting as if he had just said the best pick-up line of all time.

Sakura stared in disbelief, did he just flirt with her? Scratch that. Did he actually think it was going to work?

_'Oh my god..__**what the fuck?'**_

"Ugh.." Was the only thing she managed to say back. Wait, wasn't he just trying to sacrifice her a moment ago?

Kakuzu simply punched the back of Hidan's head, slapping one of his free hands onto his tanned forehead.

**"THE HELL YOU GREEDY BASTARD!"**

"Stay away from her, I told you that she is mine to kill, Hidan." Commanded Kakuzu, as he suspiciously eyed Sakura who simply scoffed at him.

"Fuck you stup-"

Religious freak was cut off by Sakura who simply pointed at him and his partner, saying:

"Look guys, I do not know what your problem is nor I really care about it, but please."

She rolled her eyes before continuing "Do figure out your problems already and stop wasting my precious time, thank you!"

Kakuzu was slightly taken aback by the way the female had spoken to them, not expecting anything good coming from the girl's mouth after she had sworn back at Hidan.

She had simply requested for them to stop talking with each other and instead finish off whatever they had planned with her.

* * *

><p>"Yes, we shall do that."<p>

Coldly replied Kakuzu as he openly glared at Hidan, who just as heatedly returned his glare. Neither of them were fast enough to notice the attack coming their way.

Sakura punched the ground beneath their feet, creating a deep crator the both of the men almost stumbled into.

"Fuck!" cursed the Jashinist as he bounced off the ground, just in time, avoiding another chakra laced fist that was directed towards his face.

_**'Do not let the freak cut you or else we are utterly screwed.' **_

Rolling away from the triple bladed scythe, pinkette grabbed onto her two large kunai as she successfully blocked Kakuzu's attack that was coming from above, bringing up her slender foot and connecting it with Hidan's stomach.

_It was going to be a one hell of a long morning._


	3. Chapter three: Piggy nose

Itachi and Kisame were definitely nearing the infamous Zombie Combo.

Their chakra could be felt heading closer and closer in uneven waves, meaning the two men were already engaged in a fight.

"Must be another bounty or a sacrifice." Mused Kisame as he continued chewing on a piece of his crunchy apple.

Itachi awkwardly mumbled out another _Hn_, this time sounding more tense.

"What's the matter Ita-"

The swordsman tried to ask before he was cut off, noticing a body flying right past him then being gracefully avoided by Itachi, who simply stepped to the side without even batting an eye.

**"FUCKING SHITFUCK!" **cursed the body that turned out to be no other than the almighty Hidan, who was holding his broken nose while spitting out blood.

Kisame couldn't help but want to high-five the whichever person who broke the Jashinist's nose, making the guy look absolutely hilarious.

"What the fuck are you dipshits doing here?" The foul mouthed man suddenly asked, directing his question towards Kisame and Itachi.

"Hn." Calmly replied the Uchiha, his eyes gleaming with hidden amusement as he suppressed the urge to snort.

Whoever was the one who broke Hidan's nose had a good sense of humour.

Punching his nose upwards, gave Hidan a simple piggy nose which looked absolutely and ridiculously funny.

Kisame couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing while his partner maintained his cool composure.

"Fuck you.." Huffed Hidan as he snapped his nose back in place, wiping the blood away with a black piece of clothing,

obviously not wanting to let his partner Kakuzu, see his clumsy injury once he went back to join him.

**"SHANNAROOO!"** was heard before multiple trees started tumbling onto the ground, drawing the attention of the sharingan user and the swordsman.

Suddenly something pink and black was tossed over to the group, landing on its feet, growling.

Before they could manage to get a better look at the female, she ran back towards the place where the trees had previously fallen.

"Who the hell was that?" Asked Kisame, still looking at the place that Sakura had been tossed upon, wiping away his tears of laughter.

"The bitch from the bingo book, she fucking broke my nose!"

The Uchiha automatically activated his sharingan, looking at the same spot his partner was looking at.

"She's the one." Was all he said before disappearing faster than even a trained eye could see.

Hidan sent Kisame a questioning look.

"Leader wants us to fetch that birdie." The swordsman quickly replied before shrugging and going after his partner.

"Well, fuck." Cursed the Jashinist, before also heading towards Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Sakura was starting to become extremely annoyed.<p>

It disturbed her greatly when she realised that Kakuzu was actually trying to body slam her onto the ground just a moment ago, not seeming to even consider the idea of giving up any time soon.

_'Stupid_ _ stubborn Akatsuki, stupid stitch face and stupid foul mouthed perverted Jashinist!' _the pinkette inwardly cursed, kicking herself for not running away earlier.

The current situation she was in and the way is kept going in the wrong direction by the each passing minute, bothered Sakura more than she thought it would as it was preventing her from forming a successful escape plan.

She did not want to fight the Zombie Combo alone, especially when she had to do it to save her own life.

Who the hell in their right mind would want to fight against the two Akatsuki members while being alone, fuck knows where anyway?

Well, that unless you are Orochimaru or something. Wouldn't be surprising if someone as bonkers as that snake sannin would like to fight these two.

No, never mind. Orochimaru would probably have his little bitch Kabuto with him.

Feeling her inner self agree, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she received the second blow to her stomach.

Pinkette rolled over, blocking yet another blow Kakuzu was about to deliver, noticing that he was slowly becoming worn out.

_'Perfect.'_

It really had been a good idea to attack the stitched man while avoiding Hidan's attacks. Why bother with the Jashinist since you can't kill his immortal ass either way, right?

* * *

><p><strong>An hour and forty five minutes<strong>.

* * *

><p>That is how long Sakura had been engaged in a fight with the two Akatsuki members.<p>

According to her calculations,she had about half an hour at most to finish the fight,before she would feel the pain from all of the blows she had taken so far.

Landing once again in a crouching position, Sakura glanced over at Kakuzu, who withdrew his threads, taking a deep breath.

She was so not getting fooled by that.

"I don't think so." She said, bouncing off the ground just before black threads were able to pierce her heart, making their owner groan in frustration.

Once swiftly landing on her feet, pinkette's eyes visibly widened as she suddenly crouched, being lucky enough to avoid being Samehada'd right on the spot.

Quickly standing up and dusting herself off, Sakura turned to glare at the swordsman who in return offered her a cheeky grin.

"Hey there Pinky." He greeted her while putting Samehada away. Giving Kisame the finger as the only greeting he was going to get from her,

pinkette stepped to the right, preventing herself from being knocked out by the Uchiha, who had precisely aimed for the back of her neck.

She could hear the swordsman chuckling somewhere on her left, as she switched her attention over to the Jashinist.

* * *

><p>"I'm back bitch!" Announced Hidan, arriving almost right after Itachi had attempted to knock out Sakura.<p>

What the hell was she supposed to do now? She couldn't possibly fend off all four of them at the same time.

Unless they took turns in attacking her. **_'Yeah right.'_**

"Why are the two of you here?" Demanded Kakuzu who secretly started glaring at the Uchiha.

"Orders from the Leader-sama to take Haruno Sakura to our main base as unharmed as possible."

Replied the sharingan user, not in the least feeling intimidated by the heated glare he was receiving from the stitched man.

Sakura raised both of her brows. The hell would their leader want her for?

..Unless he was in need of her medical skills or something.

* * *

><p>"The fuck, seriously. What does the dipshit leader want the bitch for?"<p>

_**'Well said Hickan!'**_

_'Hidan not Hickan..'_

_**'Who gives a sh-'**_

"Hn." Said the Uchiha, deliberately pissing off the Jashinist.

Kakuzu suppressed the urge to growl, feeling utterly frustrated about the fact that he was not allowed to kill the kunoichi and harvest her bounty.

"Uh, so. Uchiha and the Zombie guy it is." Sakura stated matter-o-factly, cracking her knuckles at this point, acting absolutely suicidal.

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch?"

"She is talking about the ones who are going to fight her, Hidan." Boredly replied Kisame, reaching into his pocket for another juicy apple.

"Why the fuck them? I want to have fun too!" Complained the Jashinist as he once again slicked back his hair.

"Isn't it obvious you dipshit? You would rather sacrifice me meanwhile sharky's sword is meant to shred his opponents to ribbons, leaving the Uchiha and Stitches who can fight, without inflicting too much damage upon me."

Sakura explained while reaching into her pocket, pulling out a blindfold,earning curious looks from her opponents.

"Is that a blindfold I see?"

"Why yes Sharky-san. I cant risk being caught in a genjutsu while fighting against your partner here."

She simply replied, putting on the blindfold, fixing it in place with a few more tugs at the back of it.

_ 'Well, even if I die, at least I will die knowing that I fought back.'_

**_'If we die, you'll know that your stupidity killed you.'_**

_'Shut up already, inner.'_

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Itachi Uchiha wasn't the only one impressed.<p>

Yet he couldn't help but wonder, was that really the weak Sakura Haruno who had been in his little brother's team?

As far as the Uchiha knew, the girl was a die-hard loyal kunoichi of the leaf village, so what could've happened to make her leave?

She wasn't from a clan nor she was looking for Sasuke. Then why did she leave Konoha and become a missing nin?

_Why?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Who would've ever thought we'd be fighting Sasuke's older brother..'<strong>_

_'Better him than Sasuke..' _

Inner Sakura only nodded while the outer one kept running around, dodging sharingan user's attacks.

Only about three minutes ago,the stitched man had decided to comply to Uchiha's request and leave Sakura for him to deal with.

Uchiha had the advantage in this fight, that much was already clear, as it seemed to get harder and harder for Sakura to dodge and lay hits on the sharingan user.

She did feel proud though, she had managed to leave a nice deep cut on Itachi's arm that would definitely leave a lovely scar.

Sakura suddenly felt more than glad about having a blindfold blocking her eyesight, since she could hear the Uchiha prodigy shrugging off and tossing aside his Akatsuki cloak, revealing more of his well built body.

No surprise there, the rising heat in their current location would make anyone sweat.

Sakura herself would've somewhat stripped out of her clothing too, if not one) She was fighting for her life, two) There were four men close to her, three) All of them were from Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Oh my god outer, I think sharky just took off his shirt along with stitches..' <strong>_

_'Inner I do not need you to distract me with images of sweaty, shirtless and ripped Akatsuki men. Thank you very much!'_

* * *

><p>Ignoring everything but her opponent, pinkette ran forward, both large kunai in her hands, determined to leave another deep cut on the Uchiha in front of her.<p>

Just as she was about to cut his other arm, she had realised it was a clone, flipping backwards and away from it.

"Shit.." cursing, Sakura turned her head towards the three sitting Akatsuki who were curiously eyeing her.

Her eyes widened beneath the blindfold when she started feeling a spark of pain in her stomach area.

_'Inner, how much time left?'_

_**'Oh dear! Oh my god!'**_

Running in a circle, away from the sharingan user, Sakura started feeling nauseous as her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

_' How Much Time Left, Inner?'_

_**'TWO MINUTES, TWO MINUTES! YOU HAVE TO RU-'**_

* * *

><p>"GODAMMIT!"<p>

Tearing off her blindfold and hissing from the spreading pain in her body, pinkette blindly ran, rolling over to her backpack, grabbing it and slinging it over her shoulders.

Ignoring the confused looks she was getting, Sakura picked up her kunai and simply ran forward, not giving a single damn about where she was going to end up at.

As long it was far enough for the Akatsuki not to hear nor see her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Twenty three seconds..'<strong>_

Pumping more chakra into her feet, the pinkette sped up, running at an even faster speed than she was before.

On the horizon she soon could already see a forest.

"Perfect." Hissed the medic-nin as she headed straight for the tall trees in the distance.

_**'Oh boy..' **_Mumbled inner Sakura, cringing at the trees with an apologetic look.

_**'Five more seconds..' **_She added, closing her eyes.

**"SHA..NA...RHOOOO!"** roared Sakura, slinging her chakra laced fists at the first unfortunate tree that was standing in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who is reading this, I shall also inform you that this fanfic is going to be nice and long. <strong>

**Updated surely once a month. The only time when the update will be delayed is when I'm too busy to write a new chapter. That said, you probably wont have to wait for over two months for an update.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sidenote:<strong> I direct this to the readers who got confused by Sakura suddenly running away from the Akatsuki along with the whole time thing,_

_the explanation will be given to you in the next chapter so no worries!_


	4. Chapter four: Money

_The three sitting Akatsuki didn't bother to hide their curiosity as they eyed the pink haired female who suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards them._

_Maybe she had realised who she was actually up against?_

_The next thing they knew, blindfold-less Sakura had a backpack over her shoulders, running off in the direction of Amegakure._

* * *

><p>Kakuzu's brows knit together.<p>

_'How foolish, does she really think she can out-run all four of us while running toward our base?'_

* * *

><p>Shirtless Kisame rose to his feet, effortlessly slinging Samehada and his Akatsuki cloak over his left shoulder.<p>

Glancing over at Itachi he raised a questioning brow, waiting for his partner's silent decision.

The said partner only gave a single nod as he also grabbed his Akatsuki cloak off the ground and performed a couple of hand seals, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The swordsman then too, followed the example of his partner and also disappeared into the thin air.

Hidan, surprisingly quiet for probably the longest time he had ever been, suddenly stared over at Kakuzu.

"Did you notice how the bitch doesn't look injured?" He casually asked, lazily scratching his chin.

The zombie man's eyes widened in sudden realization as his gaze shifted to his partner.

_'That explains it all.' _

Hidan, being the dumbest of the whole group had probably grasped onto something that the others haven't.

That was surprising.

* * *

><p>"We are going after her too, Hidan." Hissed Kakuzu,picking up his cloak and a money filled suitcase before also running off after Sakura.<p>

Hidan only grinned as he stood up from his spot on the ground and reached for his triple-bladed scythe that had been resting in a pile of sand.

Swinging the beloved weapon over his shoulder, he too then followed in the tracks of the pink haired female.

Because after all, sooner or later he will definitely sacrifice her, that he was sure of.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the ground, firmly pressing her aching back against a tall oak.<p>

Spitting out blood, the pinkette ripped off her tank top and reached into her backpack.

_**'They are catching up with us..' **_warned her mental disease that felt almost as bad as her outer self.

Pulling out her bottle of water, Sakura unscrewed the lid, wetting the material in her hands.

Not bothering to get rid of the excess water, she then used the soaked piece of cloth to wipe away the blood and sweat from her pale face.

"We will just wait then." Hissed the kunoichi at the stabbing pain in her ribs as scowled after coughing and spitting out more of her blood.

_**'All right, the last attack will be in about fifteen seconds, use the top outer.'**_

Weakly nodding, the pinkette took the wet fabric in her hands and bit onto it before shutting her eyes and letting hot tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>14..13..12..11..10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..<p>

* * *

><p>An ear piercing scream of pure pain and agony was let out by a certain pink haired kunoichi as the ground surrounding her shook, cracking all of the tall trees nearby.<p>

Without a warning, a white hand was slapped onto Sakura's mouth as a foreign arm wrapped itself around her waist, forcefully pulling her backwards into a tree.

A groan was let out from behind when the pinkette elbowed her attacker in the face, quickly pushing herself out of the man's strong grip and rolling a good two meters away from the tree.

Sakura's pale green eyes widened at the blood-chilling sight before her.

There was a bi-colored young man plant thing looking, no- intently staring at her while salivating all over the grass.

Oddly enough he seemed to be half-way stuck in the oak.

The medic-nin's breath hitched in her throat as the bi colored man licked his lips, the crazed look on his face forcing her to downright worry for her well being.

"Kunoichi,** Cherry."**

* * *

><p>It spoke.<p>

Pinkette only stared in disbelief at the creature in front of her. It had spoken in two different voices, it had a venus fly trap and it looked ready to devour her.

That's when it all clicked together.

"Are you Zetsu?"

She carefully asked the plant-man, not actually wanting to hear the confirmation to what she feared was true.

The man tilted his head to the side, grinning at the pinkette before wiping his generous amount of saliva away with her tank top.

"How did you know my name, Kunoichi?** You smell so tasty. **She's a sharp one. **Indeed." **

Sakura nervously swallowed and licked her dry lips in silent horror.

"I..I've gathered some information on the Akatsuki member..s." She replied, cringing when the man fully emerged from the tree.

* * *

><p>Zetsu smirked at the pinkette as she slowly pushed herself backwards across the ground, gasping when she realised he had somehow appeared behind her back, sniffing her neck.<p>

**"Mmm. **See you around, **Cherry."** The man groaned before slipping into the ground and completely vanishing from Sakura's sight.

The medic-nin blinked once, then twice before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, clutching her chest.

"Wow, this day keeps getting stranger and stranger."

_**'Mmh.' **_Agreed the inner.

_'Wait..he..my top..oh my..THAT SON OF A..'_

Sakura trailed off, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion slowly spread over her being, instantly forgetting the incident that had occurred just a moment ago.

"I'm tired.." yawned the medic-nin,letting her body fall onto the soft grass,closing her eyes.

_'The Akatsuki better get to me before someone else does..' _were the kunoichi's last thoughts before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she used some sort of jutsu to store all of the physical damage inside her body just to release it all at once later?"<p>

"Perhaps. It is a brilliant yet very foolish thing to do,don't you think so, Kisame?"

"Yeah. You must have the right conditions and timing if you want the technique to succeed. Who'd known she would pull something like that on us."

"Hn. The kunoichi is surprising indeed."

The swordsman inwardly rolled eyes at his partner. _'Look who's being talkative now, eh.'_

"I still say we kill her and harvest her bounty."

"Ahh, Kakuzu. Leave her be for now."

"Kisame, money is everything.."

"There you go again, talking about money.."

"Shut the fuck up both of you, the bitch is waking up."

* * *

><p>"Mmm.." Sakura yawned from her comfortable mattress as she stretched her sore limbs, slowly cracking her eyes open and letting them adjust to the light.<p>

The comfortable mattress tensed up.

"Eh?" The pinkette blinked, letting her eyes drift upwards and then sideways, catching a glimpse of the blueish grey skin along with gills and sharp teeth.

**"SHARKY!"** Sakura exclaimed, almost falling off a stiched shoulder she was being carried on.

"Pinky." Kisame nodded his head in acknowledgement, grinning at her.

Scanning her surroundings the pinkette noticed that she, along with the four Akatsuki members, were getting closer and closer to Amegakure.

* * *

><p><em>'Just as planned!' <em>

_**'Yeah right.' **_Snorted the inner Sakura.

* * *

><p>Kunoichi also noted that the money grubber Kakuzu was carrying her body over his shoulder, meanwhile Kisame aka sharky was carrying her belongings, both of them shirtless.<p>

Sure they were weird, creepy and intimidating enough to make grown men shit bricks. Yet Sakura couldn't help but openly stare at their muscled torsos.

_'The lack of physical contact for five years seems to be rubbing off on me.'_

_**'And whose fault is that? Yours.'**_

_'Well excuse me if I'm not a whore!'_

_**'Of course, you are just the 40 year old virgin type, am I right my dear?'**_

_**'**__Ugh, piss off bitch.'_

* * *

><p>Ending the sudden, short conversation with her inner self, Sakura sighed and let her eyes travel down the zombie man's arm,noticing that he was carrying a suitcase.<p>

Pumping a tiny bit of chakra into her nostrils, pinkette casually sniffed for the insides of the suitcase, soon discovering that it was to the brim filled with money.

_'Ceh.'_

"And there I was wondering who took out that guy..." Sakura thought out-loud as she started to rub her aching back, eagerly awaiting the money grubber's reaction.

Kakuzu raised a brow, slightly turning his head toward the kunoichi that was lazily hanging over his shoulder, looking as bored as possible.

"How?"

Pinkette lazily smirked back at him, feeling all of the eyes present begin to focus on her.

"Let me down and I'll tell you."

"No."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to run away without my bag, now will I?"

A moment later an emotionless _hn _was heard from the Uchiha as all of the Akatsuki stopped running.

Grunting, Kakuzu let Sakura slide down his shoulder onto the ground.

* * *

><p>"Okay.." The girl trailed off, stretching her toned limbs. Her movement of course, didn't go unnoticed as all of the men present took in her appearance.<p>

From their point of view, she looked ridiculously inviting in her now bloody and grey chest bindings, fingerless gloves and baggy black pants that were tucked into the knee high leather boots.

The scars she had in different places over her pale skin, somehow managed to make her look all the more sexy at the same time forcing one wonder, if she also had scars in her more _private_ areas.

Sakura, oblivious to the somewhat lusty glances she was receiving, finally decided to reply to Kakuzu.

"Well, the amount of money you have in your suitcase matches the bounty of the guy you killed."

The stitched man snapped out of his trance and looked straight into Sakura's tired, green eyes.

"How do you know about the amount of money in my suitcase, Kunoichi?"

The pinkette smugly smiled at the zombie man.

"I can smell it!" She replied with an enthusiastic fist pump.

"What the shit bitch, seriously." Muttered Hidan as he rolled his eyes at the cheerful medic-nin. That of course didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who privately glared at the silver haired Jashinist.

* * *

><p>"Soo..aren't you guys going to knock me out or something?" The pinkette curiously questioned the Akatsuki she was now running alongside with.<p>

Kisame chuckled at the girl but said nothing, waiting to see what the said she would do.

Sakura was not amused by the lack of attention she was getting so she decided to somehow entertain herself, starting with Kakuzu.

"Oh, stitch-san. Do return my money please, I can smell it in your suitcase!"

The Stitch-san coughed, thinking: _'Damn, she's good.'_

* * *

><p>"You wish, Kunoichi." Was his only reply as he struggled to maintain his almost bored look.<p>

"Ka-ku-zu-san~" Sakura said in a sing-a-long voice, now running on the left side,right next to the stitched man. The man grunted in response.

"I will get my money back from you, greedy ass bastard." Hissed the medic-nin, letting Kakuzu feel her killing intent.

Then he did something unexpected, he chuckled beneath his mask.

The pinkette scowled, was she not scary enough or something?

* * *

><p>Kakuzu tilts his head and studies the kunoichi next to him.<p>

She seems to like money as much as he does which is always a good thing in his _book_.

Letting his eyes drift downwards the stitched man inwardly scolds himself for being so obvious in checking her out, but then again, he couldn't be blamed.

The pink haired kunoichi turned out to be quite an eye-catching beauty.

Averting his gaze to the side, the stitched man smirks to himself.

He might not kill her after all.

* * *

><p>Kisame glanced over his shoulder, intently observing the pink haired female and the stitched man.<p>

Something seemed very wrong since Kakuzu was known for having no sense of humour, yet there he was, chuckling at the angry pinkette.

But then again, that hadn't been the only strange thing happening as of late since Hidan too, seemed to be out of it.

The crazy foul-mouthed Jashinist had never been as quiet as he was now and that fact alone was only added on to the strange list of things that kept happening after meeting a certain pink haired kunoichi.

_'Strange.'_

* * *

><p>"So Zombie-kun, do you eat brains?" Asked the oh-so-bored-out-of-her-mind-suicidal-kunoichi as she kept using up the remaints of her chakra, trying to piss off her fellow bounty hunter.<p>

"Can I knock her out?" In return asked Kakuzu, addressing his question towards the silent Uchiha who in return, ignored him.

Sakura giggled, clearly enjoying the way she had managed to piss off the stitched man without getting herself killed.

"It's okay Kakuzu-san, I'll pass out in a moment."

And truthful to her words, pinkette passed right out the next moment, falling into the arms of Kisame who laughed at her silly behaviour.

She was either really stupid or absolutely insane to act the way she did, with the Akatsuki members nonetheless.

He did appreciate it though, she was a nice addition to their gloomy company.


	5. Chapter five: Cake

"She's waking up, yeah."

"Hn."

"Ooooh." Was the only thing Sakura managed to say as she cracked her eyes open and sleepily stared ahead of herself, only to have her sight blocked by a blindfold.

Of course that also meant that she couldn't see a thing. Hearing Kisame laughing from his spot the pinkette scowled. So it hadn't been a dream, correction, nightmare.

She was actually in the Akatsuki's main base and the fact that were also other four new chakra signatures Sakura couldn't recognize, proved her theory right .

"Haruno-san, I assume you have already figured out the reason why I had you brought here and that you do not have any choice in this matter either. Correct?"

Questioned the Akatsuki leader as he stood in front of the blindfolded medic-nin, towering over her sitting form in an intimidating manner.

Not liking the position she was in, Sakura rolled herself backwards on the stone floor before standing up and dusting off her bottom, feeling extremely uncomfortable due to having both of her hands chained together by chakra cuffs behind her back.

"Yes." She bitterly replied, not in the least liking the situation she managed to get herself into, but decided to accept it nonetheless.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Suddenly candles flickered on, lighting up the entire room, revealing the outlines of the standing Akatsuki members present.<p>

Certain redhead Akatsuki immediately caught the pinkette's attention as he tauntingly smirked at her, knowing that the female herself hadn't realized it was him yet.

Sakura herself only bit her tongue, trying to remember where she had smelled that familiar scent before.

_'Wood, clay, rain and something spicy.'_

"Konan, I leave Haruno-san in your hands. You know what to do." Said the leader while glancing over his cloaked shoulder at a blue haired female who had a paper flower neatly tucked into her hair.

_'Konan, Tenshi. The partner of the Akatsuki leader.'_

The female stepped forward and calmly nodded at the pierced leader before walking over to Sakura, inwardly smiling at the excellent addition for the Akatsuki.

_'Well, at least I wont have to be the only female in this fucked up organisation.' _ thought the pinkette, resisting the urge to scratch her suddenly itching breast.

* * *

><p>Now with hands uncuffed and the blindfold off her face, Sakura inwardly sighed at the Akatsuki cloak Konan had given her right after the wood scented Akatsuki and his partner left for a mission.<p>

Yes, the same wood scented mysterious Akatsuki and his partner that the pinkette didn't have a chance to see.

_'Perhaps it's a good thing I didn't see them. They're probably ugly anyway.'_

Hugging the cloak closer to her body, Sakura stared at the female next to her with her eyes narrowed, impatiently waiting for a chance to get the hell out of the what she assumed was the meeting room.

Konan walked over to the double doors, pushing them open as she then stepped forward, standing in the doorway, waiting.

Sakura let her eyes wander back to the swordsman who was still holding onto her backpack meanwhile receiving heated glares from Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Give it back." She commanded, extending her arms toward Kisame who simply smirked, throwing the backpack into Sakura's waiting hands.

The medic-nin caught and then slung the backpack over her shoulder, feeling the barely noticeable change in its weight.

_'The fish bastard took my sake..oh the little shit!'_

Inwardly groaning, the medic-nin calmly walked over to the waiting Konan. A cough from behind forced Sakura to glance at the Akatsuki leader over her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." The man said, corners of his lips tugging upwards into what looked like a mildly sadistic smirk as he tossed a ring at Sakura, who easily caught it, clenching it in the palm of her hand.

"Yo fishface, I hope you choke on my sake." She barked at the swordsman before walking right out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Fucking bastards." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she heard the Jashinist and the money grubber that were left in the room, chuckle along with the laughing Kisame.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is going to be your room, Sakura-san." Announced the blue haired female as she finally stopped and opened a wooden door in front of herself, leading Sakura into a well furnished, windowless bedroom.<p>

The room was perfect in pinkette's eyes. It had a large, very soft looking double bed, a closet, a table with a chair and a wall mirror.

Minimalistic yet cozy, just the way she liked it. The crimson red walls and black wooden floor were added as a simply wonderful bonus that came along with the elegant furniture.

"The bathrooms are four doors away in the left corridor and the kitchen is on the opposite side of the bathrooms."

Informed Konan while Sakura plopped down onto her new bed, grinning in delight as she felt the cloud-soft mattress underneath her tired body.

"Mhmmm." Hummed the medic-nin, tiredly nodding her head at the blue haired female.

"This time of the year, all of the Akatsuki members reside in the main base together. I suppose you can take it like a vacation of sorts, Sakura-san."

Continued Konan, as she quietly sat down on the wooden chair in front of Sakura's bed.

"All of the members will still be going on missions when needed, returning back to base right after, all the while keeping a low profile."

The pinkette only nodded, not bothering to talk from her comfortable position on the bed.

"Since you are going to be our new medic, Leader-sama expects you to run medical check-up's on our organisation's members, making sure they are healthy and well."

Once again Sakura only nodded.

"Seeing as you are tired and in need of a shower Sakura-san, I shall take my leave now."

Tenshi stood up from the wooden chair, straightening her cloak.

"There are some towels along with clothes and hygiene products in the closet, in case you have none with you."

She added befre elegantly walking over to the door.

Sakura rose from her bed, looking over at Konan who wore a faint yet friendly smile on her face.

"If you will have any questions or if you will need help Sakura-san, feel free to find me by my chakra."

Was the last thing the blue haired female had said before scattering into pieces of paper and flying out of the room, somehow managing to close the door behind herself.

* * *

><p>Staring down at the ring in the palm of her hand, Sakura scowled.<p>

_'Orochimaru has the same ring.'_

_**'Isn't that awesome? We will have the same ring as the legendary pedo ahem- I mean, snake sannin.'**_

_'Pfft inner, be serious.'_

_**'I can't bring myself to be serious while thinking about the pedo snake and Sasgay's training-'**_

That is when Sakura burst out laughing.

Sure, Sasuke was her old crush over whom she fangirled over a long time ago, yada yada and so on.

It's just the situation she was currently in, that was getting mixed with her inner selves sense of humour and her own crumbling sanity, that made the whole thing even funnier than it was in reality.

Cursing her inner self, Sakura wiped away her tears of laughter while clutching her stomach.

Yep, she was definitely going insane.

* * *

><p><em>'All right, I have unpacked and put away all of my things. Now what inner?'<em>

_**'First things first. Take a shower, change clothes and then eat.'**_

_'Right.' _Thought Sakura as she pulled a sponge out of the wooden closet along with some fluffy towels and a bottle of apple scented shampoo.

Grabbing a change of clothes, pinkette walked out of her new bedroom, closing the black wooden door behind herself and then proceeding to glare down at the door handle.

_'Should I seal the door in case someone tries to sneak into my room?'_

_**'Nah, just leave it. The rest of the Akatsuki probably don't have any locks on their doors either.'**_

_'You think so?'_

_**'Duh outer, they are Akatsuki. No locks will stop them from entering once they make up their minds.'**_

_'You're right, well, screw it then. Lets go and shower.'_

_**'Now that's my girl!'**_

* * *

><p>Locking the door behind herself, Sakura placed her things on a bathroom counter all the while slipping out of her dirty clothes that she later placed in the dirty laundry basket.<p>

The bathroom was quite spacious, mostly black and white, with a hint of dark wood here and there. Too bad the pinkette didn't come here for interior admiring but for a shower.

Stepping into the shower cabin, Sakura turned on the hot water.

* * *

><p>Once done washing her body and unevenly cut hair, pinkette exited the shower, wrapping a large towel around her waist and then drying her hair with another black towel.<p>

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sakura scowled.

She looked sickly pale with those dark circles around her now, pale green eyes.

Pinkette let out a bitter snort at her own appearance, she definitely looked like a ghost of her old self.

As the towel slipped down from around her waist, medic-nin's scowl turned into a smirk.

Even though her breasts had gotten bigger, compared to Tsunade she still lacked in the chest department, probably like the rest of the kunoichi's.

Her breasts were big enough to squeeze and small enough to be easily hidden if needed for a mission, which pretty much made them perfect.

* * *

><p>Still smirking, Sakura pulled on her black underwear along with her favourite knee length baggy, grey shorts.<p>

Hearing steps echoing from outside, medic-nin quickly binded her chest with clean white wrappings, pulling on an apple green tank top that successfully hid the old scars on her stomach, back and other areas.

Deciding there was no need in shoes since the floors in the hideout were really clean, Sakura pulled on a pair of extremely comfortable white socks that she had taken from her new closet.

"Right.." She sighed, turning the door handle and opening the door leading straight into a dark corridor, pretty much forgetting her wet towels and shampoo in the bathroom.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Sakura looked to her sides, trying to remember the side where the kitchen was supposed to be at.

Not being able to remember, the pinkette blindly ran a few meters to her right, jumping down and quickly sliding across the floor on her bottom, occasionally letting out a childishly amused squeal.

* * *

><p>Still completely oblivious to a single sharingan eye following her every movement from the shadows, Sakura made her way to the kitchen only to find it empty.<p>

_'Good.' _She thought to herself once she got up from the floor, heading straight for the fridge, swinging its giant door open.

"Holy shitake mushrooms."

The fridge was full of different ingredients that could be used for cooking up royal dishes of any kind.

_'Might as well make something good since the food's for free.'_

* * *

><p>"Mmmmhm." Sakura thoughtfully hummed to herself while rummaging trough multiple cupboards, trying to find cocoa powder.<p>

"Here you are!" She exclaimed, reaching for a wooden container that had _Cocoa powder_ written on it.

Pinkette almost fell off the chair she currently stood on, as she felt someone new enter the kitchen.

Avoiding falling off of her chair, medic-nin grabbed the cocoa container and jumped onto the kitchen counter in a very ninja-like way, then flipped backwards onto the tiled kitchen floor, landing on her feet.

"Oh oh, Tobi thinks that was sooo cool!" Someone suddenly said from behind Sakura's back.

Pinkette slowly turned around and stared up at a swirly, orange masked male, that was about a head taller than she was.

"Um, hi there." She awkwardly greeted the mysterious male in front of her, who had become suspiciously quiet.

Still quiet, he stepped forward towards Sakura, who backed away on impulse.

That's when the masked male slightly bent down, his chest almost coming in contact with pinkette's as he reached behind her back.

Medic-nin's eyes widened in surprise as her breath hitched meanwhile the man himself let out a shaky breath.

"There! Tobi put the chair back in place, Tobi is a good boy!" He suddenly chirped, straightening his back and happily staring back at Sakura, who simply stared over her shoulder.

Indeed, the chair was once again standing up.

"Ah thanks, umm, Tobi?"

"No problem Cherry-chan! Anything for a pretty girl!"

Sakura blushed and turned her back towards the male. _'Damn this is awkward.'_

"What's your name, pretty girl?" He quietly asked, taking a step closer to Sakura.

_'Did his voice just change?'_

_**'I have no idea. He's hot though. I mean look at the muscles beneath that skin tight black shirt. Mmmm..'**_

* * *

><p>Putting on a front, the medic-nin once again looked up at the man, with a smile on her face as she extended her hand.<p>

"My name is Sakura, nice to meet you Tobi-san." She cheerfully replied.

The said Tobi-san eagerly nodded and gripped the offered hand with crushing strength, shaking it in an overly enthusiastic manner.

"The feeling is mutual, Sakura-chan!"

Once separated from the male, pinkette placed her cocoa container on a kitchen counter, reaching into a drawer she took out a whisk.

"Do you mind if I go back to cooking, Tobi-san?" She asked the cheerful male who sat up on the counter next to the one she was about start cooking at.

"Of course not Sakura-chan, Tobi is a good boy!"

**_'Ugh, there he goes again with the good boy thing. I swear he must have some mental illness.'_**

_'Hah, like you're the one to talk, my beloved mental illness.'_

* * *

><p>"Alright." Awkwardly replied Sakura, nodding as she brought a bowl closer to herself, cracking a few eggs into it.<p>

"I am going to bake a chocolate cake, hopefully it will turn out well."

"Oh? What's a chocolate cake?"

Pinkette turned her head to the side, staring in disbelief.

"You've never tried chocolate cake?" She asked the masked male.

"Nope, Tobi has never tried anything like that!"

_**'Damn.'**_

"Well then, once the cake is baked I will share it with you. Okay, Tobi-san?"

"Okay!" He chirped happily along with an enthusiastic fist pump.

_'Such a child.'_

_**'I find him kinda cute though.'**_

_'Appearances are deceiving, don't forget that.'_

_**'Yeah yeah, spoil it all why wont you.'**_

Smirking at her inner self, Sakura busily mixed all of the ingredients together in a bowl, throughoutly stirring the cake batter all the while enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Is Sakura-chan our new cook?" Tobi suddenly asked, thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling, finding it very interesting to look at.

"No, I am a kunoichi that goes on different missions, not a personal chef for the Akatsuki." the pinkette casually replied.

"Oh, but I thought a woman's place was supposed to be in the kitchen not on missions..."

"If a woman is only good for cooking then perhaps her place really is in the kitchen. That however does not apply in my case, Tobi-san."

Said Sakura, not in the least bothering to take her eyes off the cake batter she continued to mix.

A dark chuckle was heard from beneath the orange mask as the medic-nin reached for a baking dish, managing not to drop her calm act along with the baking dish itself.

"Sakura-chan is a funny one!" Exclaimed Tobi as he playfully started to swing his legs, that were dangling off the edge of a kitchen counter he was sitting on.

"Thanks, I guess.." Trailed off the medic-nin as she placed her cake into a pre-heated oven, glancing up at the wall clock right after, perfectly masking her utmost suspicion.

She had about twenty five minutes of free time to waste while waiting for the cake to bake,meaning she could cook up something else.

Once again walking over to the fridge, pinkette swung its door open, peering inside.

* * *

><p><em>'Lovely.'<em> Sakura thought after cooking up a salad,staring at the apple shaped timer once again, waiting for it to ring, not in the least noticing a taller male creeping up behind her with his long arms extended in front of him.


	6. Chapter six: Butcher knife and Sashimi

Sakura jumped, almost tripping over her feet as her ears picked up Hidan yelling something from the kitchen's doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing to her, you dip shit?" He asked once again, directing his words at Tobi who was currently bending over Sakura's back, his gloved hand almost reaching her petite neck.

Pinkette inwardly gasped at the position she was in, quickly turning around and scrambling away from Tobi, right onto the kitchen counter.

The Jashinist, clad in only his baggy red boxers, impatiently rubbed his temples.

"Look you little fucking sh-"

* * *

><p><strong>DINGGGGGGGGGGGGG<strong> rang the apple shaped timer,indicating that it was time to take cake out of the oven.

* * *

><p>"YAY, THE CAKE IS READY!" Cheered the masked male as he happily ran over to the oven and opened its door, acting completely oblivious towards the obviously tense atmosphere in the kitchen.<p>

"Take it out Sakura-chan or else it will burn!" He playfully commanded, pointing towards the cake with his long, gloved finger.

Sakura kept glaring at him with eyes narrowed as she grabbed a thick kitchen towel, nearing the oven and then bending down to take out the cake.

* * *

><p>Completely ignoring the way both of the males present shamelessly stared down at her bottom, Sakura pulled the cake out and placed it down on a kitchen counter, waiting for it to cool.<p>

"Tobi is a good boy!" Exclaimed Tobi as he suddenly jumped Sakura, none too gently hugging her from behind, gloved hands dangerously close to her binded breasts.

"Uuuuh-" was all the pinkette managed to say right before Hidan forcefully removed Tobi from her person, punching him in the stomach.

"You little fucking shit, don't touch the bitch like that! Can't you see she is not comfortable with you? Seriously."

"There is no need to hit him like that." Sakura told Hidan, roughly grabbing his arm when he was once again about to hit the poor masked male on the floor.

"YES YES, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Agreed the said poor masked male, waving both of his arms in front of himself,feigning innocence.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Yelled the Jashinist before snapping his head around and immediately staring down at the visible part of pinkette's cleavage, grinning.

Too bad Sakura had noticed that.

* * *

><p>"PERVERT!" Screamed the blushing pinkette, swinging her extended hand towards Hidan, slapping him onto the wall nearby, letting the Jashinist slowly slide down onto the floor next to the laying Tobi.<p>

"BITCH!" He screamed, holding his bruised cheek, violet eyes wide as saucers.

"GRAMPS!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"CAKE!" Chirped Tobi, pointing towards the kitchen counter.

"Oh, that's right. I guess we can eat it while it's warm.."

* * *

><p>"I want some cake too, cut me a piece, bitch." Casually said Hidan, standing up from the floor, dusting off his boxers.<p>

"No!" Groaned Sakura as she began cutting into the cake with a butcher knife, only because she couldn't find any other knifes in the kitchen.

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because Hidan-san was looking at Sakura-chan's boobies and that made her angry."

"I so was not looking at her tits! They're not even there!" Defended himself the Jashinist, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Oops. Tobi meant to say that Hidan-san is just a shameless pervert. Ha ha, my bad!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

><p>As the Jashinist was about to sacrifice Tobi, Sakura shoved a plate of cake into his face, not wanting for a fight to start again in between the two Akatsuki memebers.<p>

"HAVE A PIECE THEN!" She yelled, looking away from Hidan, her face flushing from anger.

The Jashinist straightened himself, grabbing the plate with a victorious grin.

"Good bitch."

"Hope you choke on it.." Sakura muttered under her breath, plopping down onto a chair behind the large kitchen table before cutting herself a piece of chocolate cake.

* * *

><p>Hearing a chair to her left scrape over the floor, the pinkette pushed another plate with cake already on it, towards Tobi,who happily drummed against the wooden table with his tea spoon.<p>

_'Mmmm. So good.'_

Sakura inwardly moaned at the taste of the juicy, chocolaty delight in her mouth. That of course until Hidan decided to compliment the pinkette's cooking in his own, special way.

"I just came." Groaned Hidan, closing his violet eyes, fully tasting the delicious cake.

"Oh oh! Can Tobi see?"

Almost choking on her saliva, medic-nin stared at Tobi with her best what the hell face, but then again, so did Hidan.

"What's wrong? Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh, what a weirdo.'<em>

_**'Yeah..' **_agreed the inner Sakura.

* * *

><p>"N..nothing. Tobi is a good boy." Replied the pinkette,<p>

plastering on a reassuring smile while kicking Hidan's leg under the table, making him stop staring at Tobi and instead heatedly start glaring at her.

"Sakura-chan called Tobi a good boy, Tobi is happy. Oh, and the cake is yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it." Sakura whispered with a small smile, blushing even harder than before.

God dammit, the lack of male-ness in her life definitely started affecting her, now of all times nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Softly sighing, the pinkette looked down at the cake, deciding that it could be split into five more, somewhat even pieces.<p>

She would give one to Kakuzu, one to Itachi and two to Kisame, simply because he was awesome for not telling anyone about their time at the hot springs.

Well, if he did tell anyone she would just simply punch him into obliviousness anyway, so it really didn't matter if he ate the two cake pieces or not, right?

That left a one leftover piece which could simply be left to the lucky person to find it. Yup, that was exactly what Sakura was going to do, leave the piece to a lucky Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Successfully creating two shadow clones, pinkette gave each of them a plate with a piece of chocolate cake and a teaspoon.<p>

"Alright. You go to Itachi's room and tell him that I will come to visit him later. If he doesn't want the cake, you can also tell him that Hidan or Tobi will wolf it down instead."

She told her first clone who simply nodded in response and took off in the direction of the older Uchiha's bedroom.

"You." Sakura directed her words towards the second clone in front of her.

"Take this plate to Kisame's room and tell him that I'm trying to fatten him up in hopes of making sashimi out of his body once Akatsuki is running low on food." She added with an evil smirk.

The second clone also smirked, nodding before taking off in the direction of Kisame's room.

Turning towards the still sitting Hidan and Tobi, Sakura took the third plate into her hands.

"The last piece of cake is not to be eaten by either of you. If you do eat it, I will skin you alive. Is that clear?" She asked in a overly sweet voice, cheerfully smiling at the two males who as expected, looked quite intimidated.

"Of course Sakura-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Replied Tobi, trying to eagerly nod in reassurance, his voice lowering.

"You could still skin Hidan though." he added, in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah,whatever bitch." Said Hidan, glaring away at a poor wall behind Sakura's back.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed the pinkette as she turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards Kakuzu's room.

* * *

><p>Knocking three times before entering the room, Sakura smiled at the stitched man who in return gave her an utterly bored stare.<p>

"Here's some cake for you, Kakuzu-san." She politely said, setting the plate down next to a pile of money on the stitched man's desk.

"Cake?" He questioned, glancing down at the the wonderfully smelling baked delight that sat on a medium sized white plate, next to his suitcase that was filled with money.

"Yes, cake. Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it yet." Informed the pinkette, giving the sitting man an evil smirk.

The money grubber scoffed, leaning closer to the plate, carefully sniffing the cake. Deeming it safe enough, he brought it up to his mouth and bit off a piece.

Thoughtfully savouring its taste, Kakuzu's eyes drifted back to the medic-nin who was leaning against the wall next to his desk, checking her nails.

"Are you bribing me, kunoichi?"

Sakura only smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Is it working?" She asked, pushing herself off the wall, walking back towards the open door.

"Maybe." Grunted Kakuzu, not wanting to look at the smug grin on the pinkette's face.

"Good." She said over her shoulder before gracefully slipping out of the room, leaving its wooden door open.

* * *

><p>Taking a walk down the endless corridor, Sakura spotted someone leaning against the wall for support.<p>

"Crap.." The medic-nin breathed, running up to the coughing Uchiha who was covering his mouth.

"H..hn." coughed the sharingan user, narrowing his eyes at the worried kunoichi.

"Lets go to my room Uchiha-san, I will run a check-up on your health." Sakura whispered to the Uchiha prodigy, grabbing onto his wrist, starting to drag him off towards her room.

"Please, just call me Itachi." He managed to say between coughs.

"Alright, Itachi-san. Follow me." Said the pinkette, finally letting go of Itachi's wrist, nodding to herself.

* * *

><p>"Please sit down on the bed and remove your shirt." Instructed Sakura after closing her wooden, bedroom door.<p>

"I will now run a fast check-up on your health." She hurriedly added, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, starting to scribble something down.

Itachi raised his brow, complying to Sakura's request nonetheless.

Shirtless, he sat on the pinkette's bed, waiting for her to move towards him once she was done writing, not in the least expecting the icy glare sent his way.

Throwing the piece of paper at the Uchiha's face, Sakura took her chair and set it down infront of him,sitting down, letting chakra flow into her fingertips.

_'Read it.'_ She mouthed to the sharingan user who simply nodded and unfolded the piece of paper, reading its contents, his eyes widening as he inwardly scowled.

* * *

><p><em>'I already know that you are suffering some fatal disease, I just do not know which one, yet.<em>

_The fact that I was actually able to injure your arm is out of the ordinary. Not because I am not strong enough, but because you let me cut it._

_It's because you hoped to have a reason to come to me without raising any suspicion, correct?_

_Guess what? It worked.'_

* * *

><p>"Impressive." Nodded the Uchiha, narrowing his eyes at the medic-nin who gave him a scowl as she suddenly brought her hand palms up to his face.<p>

"Thank you. Now please close your eyes and do not turn on the sharingan until I tell you to, I'm going to heal th-"

"Do you not need to run a check-up on my eyes first, before starting to heal them, Sakura-san?" Questioned the sharingan user, knitting his elegant brows together in suspicion as he cut off the medic.

"Obviously not since I've already checked your eyes while you were reading, Uchiha." She spat, clearly disliking how the man had questioned her medical skills.

"Hn." Grunted the said man, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

That is when there was a single knock on the door, followed by sudden silence.

Sakura's head whipped towards the door, her pale green eyes narrowing in alert.

_'Shit.'_


	7. Chapter seven: Rain

Sakura gave her patient a nod, gesturing for him to stay still until she came back.

Opening the door, the medic-nin stepped into the candle lit corridor, glancing around, trying to find the culprit behind knocking.

"Sakura-san. **Cherry**. Leader-sama would like to speak with you **Mmmm** after you are done with Uchiha-san** brat**. That wasn't nice. **I don't care.**"

The bi colored man said from the wall that he was nicely sticking out of, his yellow eyes gleaming in the light as he talked back to his other half.

"Ah, yes. Okay." Sakura managed to reply before her knees almost buckled at the plant man's devouring stare.

"I..is that all, Zetsu-san?" She asked, nervously playing the helm of her top.

"Yes, that should be all, Sakura-san.** I say we eat her.** No, she is a new member. **I don't care**. You should."

* * *

><p>The pinkette slowly turned around and walked back into her room, closing the wooden door, leaving the plant man in the corridor to chat away with his other half.<p>

_'Wow, this place is mental.'_

_**'It's okay, we're more mental than this place.'**_

_'Yeah right.'  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I am sorry for making you wait Uch- Itachi-san. Let's get this quickly over with." The medic-nin said, returning to her spot on the chair in front of the sitting, shirtless Uchiha.<p>

"Hn."

"As talkative as ever, aren't you." Sakura muttered under her breath as started healing the man's eyes, missing the way the corners of his mouth ever so slightly had tugged upwards.

_'Damn. He is almost completely blind. Well, it's good that there's almost nothing that I can't fix.'_

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since Sakura started her healing session with the Uchiha prodigy.<p>

"Your eyes will heal quite fast as long as you will let me heal them for at least half an hour a day, Itachi-san."

Uchiha prodigy slowly nodded, not opening his eyes.

Once done cleaning and closing up the deep cut on the sharingan user's arm, Sakura placed her hands close to his ribcage, letting her healing chakra scan it.

_"After I am done with the check up, I'd like you to trap me in a genjutsu."_

* * *

><p>Drying her tears with a handkerchief, Sakura quietly strolled down the endless corridors of the Akatsuki base, searching for the leader's office.<p>

After silently walking up the multiple flights of stairs she had reached yet another corridor, this time with tall windows placed on the right side, revealing a generous view of an industrial city that was cloaked in the darkness of the night.

_**'Wow, we're pretty high up, aren't we.'**_

_'That we are.'_ Agreed Sakura, wrapping arms around herself as she proceeded to walk down the corridor, towards the leader's office.

Stopping in front of the giant metal doors, pinkette raised her fist to knock three times, waiting for response.

"Enter." Said a baritone voice from inside the office.

* * *

><p>Pushing the double doors open with her chakra, medic-nin stepped into the dark room, listening to the doors as they automatically closed themselves behind her back.<p>

"Sakura-san." Spoke the leader from his seat that was positioned behind a black wooden desk, facing towards the doors.

"Leader-sama." Nodded Sakura, taking another step towards the desk upon which laid a few stacks of different documents and scrolls, noting that the leader wore an almost identical facial expression Konan did, although his was hardened and less friendly.

If friendly at all.

"Zetsu-san told me in his report that you have started healing Itachi-san's eyes. Is that true?" The leader slowly asked, gesturing for Sakura to take a seat in front of him.

"Yes, that is true, Leader-sama." Replied the medic-nin as she sat down on a very comfortable black leather chair, placing her hands on her lap.

"How long will it take to completely heal his eyes?"

"Six to ten hours, that of course if he won't use the sharingan in between the healing sessions."

Ringed eyes stared at Sakura as their owner nodded in response and wondered, why the pinkette looked so calm in his powerful presence.

* * *

><p>Noticing the way the medic-nin fearlessly gazed into his ringed eyes, Akatsuki leader resisted the strong urge to grip the arms of his chair.<p>

That look on her face made something inside of him crack, sending a crawling sensation up his spine._ 'Tenshi..?'_

The pinkette was looking at him just like Konan, unknown emotions flashing trough her eyes as the corners of her lips tugged upwards into a sad smile when she stood from her chair.

"Leader-sama, please let me help you." She said, now standing behind pierced man's chair, her back facing the tall glass windows that gave the best view over the industrial city of Ame.

"Come again?"

"You have a crick in your neck Leader-sama. If you'd let me..I could get rid of it for you." Sakura offered, looking into the narrowed, ringed eyes of her new leader who had turned in his seat, now facing her.

"Now Sakura-san, why would you do that? I may be your new leader but you are still very new to Akatsuki organisation._ My organisation._"

The leader replied, his baritone voice laced with authority as he eyed the medic up and down with a somewhat mocking gaze.

"Do you not have any fear, kunoichi?" He asked, the void of emotions in his voice becoming intimidating, making the female in front of him silently swallow.

Pushing himself off the leather chair, the Akatsuki leader stood up in front of the medic-nin, towering over her shorter form.

"Cat got your tongue, Sakura-san?" The pierced male once again asked, taking a hold of an unevenly cut strand of pink hair, tracing his thumb over it.

"N..no." The pinkette stuttered, closing her pale green eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing under pierced man's intimidating presence, blushing.

* * *

><p>The leader of Akatsuki could've sworn he felt a breath of cold wind on his back before the female he was towering over opened her cold eyes, face now emotionless, the blush fading away from her pale cheeks.<p>

"I am here to gain your trust Leader-sama. Seeing the fact that the crick in your neck bothers you when you work, getting rid of it would only seem appropriate as I am your new medic."

Resisting the urge to cock a brow at the pinkette's sudden change in behaviour, the pierced man approvingly nodded, understanding her motive.

"In case you will try to do anything foolish, Sakura-san, I shall inform you that I am not a forgiving man." He firmly said, elegantly sliding back into his chair, unclasping the Akatsuki robe, sliding it off his shoulders.

"Understood, Leader-sama. Please do feel free to painfully punish me should I do anything wrong." Sakura replied, masterfully holding back her smirk, stepping closer to the leader and letting chakra flow into her fingertips.

"Watch your words Medic, you don't want them to be taken in the wrong way." Warned Pein, not missing the possible double meaning behind Sakura's words, inwardly smirking.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

* * *

><p>"Starting tomorrow you are to wear your ring along with the Akatsuki cloak, wherever you go. Rest of the members already have a partner of their own, that is why you will be going on missions with different teams that will be wisely put together sinc- <em>Sakura-san am I boring you<em>?"

Pinkette whirled around, clasping a hand on top of her mouth, blushing.

"N-no Leader-sama! I am so sorry!" She apologized for spacing out, bowing before slightly turning away, her gaze unconsciously shifting back to the industrial landscape that was separated from her by the tall glass windows.

"I..I really like rain and the whole view from your office, Leader-sama, is just so incredible I couldn't help it." Sakura explained, regaining her emotionless facade she had learned to put on over the years.

"Tell me kunoichi, why do you like rain?" Asked the pierced male as he once again stood from his chair, stepping closer to the pinkette until his chest was almost touching her back.

Noticing that the medic-nin hesitated under his intense stare, the pierced man lifted his eyes towards the sky, waiting.

* * *

><p>"Rain is soothing to ears while numbing one's pain. When it rains, I often go walking outside, no matter where I might be. Walking trough the rain makes me feel at ease, like a spirit with no care in the world or so it would seem." Sakura told, her voice becoming soft and peaceful like one of an angel's.<p>

"When I feel sad or hurt while it rains, I feel understood. It would seem likes heavens are crying for me." She closed her eyes, bringing a palm of her hand up to her chest.

"When I was young, I liked to cry in the rain knowing that no one could tell the difference between my tears and the drops of water that fell from the sky." She finished, pressing her fingertips against the cold glass in front of her, blinking away the old memories that were trying to surface in a form of bitter tears.

Sakura was not the kind of kunoichi that would let others, let alone a man, see her tears.

* * *

><p>As the medic-nin fell silent, corners of Pein's mouth tugged upwards, his mouth forming into a sad small, ghostly smile.<p>

He completely understood what pinkette had told him, not missing the sudden moisture in her eyes.

Leader of the Akatsuki couldn't help but let his ringed eyes soften and then narrow, remembering his own past.

Pein had never allowed himself to cry, knowing that he had to be strong for his little Tenshi, Konan, just the same way she was being strong for him.

Over the years he had changed into a more calm, serious and a detached man due to understanding the traumas he had experienced in his youth leading him to-

Train of Pein's thoughts got cut off as the pink haired kunoichi in front of him visibly tensed, her eyes widening at the sudden knocking on the enormous double doors.

* * *

><p>The pierced leader of the Akatsuki gracefully turns around, ringed eyes snapping towards the doors.<p>

"Enter." He said, the baritone voice echoing trough the spacious office.

* * *

><p>The doors were slowly pushed open, revealing the two smirking artists of the Akatsuki.<p>

"Mission successfully completed, yeah."


	8. Chapter eight: The Artists

Sakura stared ahead of herself, inwardly holding her jaw just in case it decided to become unhinged and hit the floor.

Sasori and his partner Deidara were actually alive? How, when, why, what?

So many questions ran trough pinkette's head as she began studying the two men in the distance.

The red haired puppeteer looked positively bored, slightly torn up and taller, his good old arrogant yet mocking smile still in place. He also no longer looked like a fifteen year old, instead he had a body of a somewhat grown man.

* * *

><p>Sakura fidgeted, not liking how Sasori's eyes examined her body up and down, an evil smirk starting to curl on his lips.<p>

_'Little girl.'_ He mouthed towards the pink haired kunoichi, cocking his head to the side, smirk widening.

* * *

><p>The medic-nin bit the inside of her cheek, successfully managing to regain her calm, emotionless composure despite feeling the strong urge to just get the hell out of the office and away from the sadistic looking red haired puppeteer, whose chocolate eyes were beginning to darken with a predatory gleam.<p>

Averting her eyes from the puppeteer of Suna, the pinkette glanced at Deidara who on the other hand hadn't changed as much as his red haired partner, perhaps only grown a little taller.

Waves of excitement rolled off of him as he held himself back from saying something, most likely about art, not in the least noticing the impassive looking Sakura.

The blonde terrorist's Akatsuki cloak was thrown over his right shoulder while he clutched onto his bleeding left arm with his other hand, a long tongue slowly darting out of the palm of his hand to lick off the crimson liquid that was oozing out of the fresh wound from above his elbow.

Unconsciously entering her medic mode, Sakura took a few hesitant steps backwards before running and jumping over the Akatsuki leader's table. Once gracefully landing on her feet, she quickly slid across the black marble floor towards the clay terrorist who raised a questioning brow.

"Your arm is bleeding!" The pinkette exclaimed, grabbing onto his bloodied elbow, raising it closer to her face, examining it.

Not knowing how to respond, the confused blonde terrorist began to grin,tongues once again darting out of his hand palms.

"Want to kiss it better, yeah?" He teasingly asked, jokingly wiggling his elegant blonde brow at Sakura, earning an utterly amused yet rare smirk from his red headed partner whose eyes were also focused on the pink haired medic, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

><p>Sakura's head snapped upwards, her eyes locking with Deidara's, sending cold shivers down his spine.<p>

"AS IF, PERVERT!" She roared, punching the blonde male with too much strength, sending him flying trough the open double doors and down the corridor of the Akatsuki base.

Quickly realizing what she had done she turned towards the pierced leader and bowed, starting to apologize only to be cut off by him, gesturing for her to straighten up.

"Even as pleased as I am to see that you are already making friends Sakura-san, I have work to do." The pierced man sarcastically told Sakura, elegantly turning his head towards the red haired puppeteer, not seeming to give a damn about his blonde underling that had been tossed trough his office doors just a moment ago.

"Good job on the mission Sasori-san." He coughed, turning his back towards the two members of his organisation, walking back towards the desk.

"You're free to leave now, both of you." Pein added, his gaze now travelling over the wet rooftops of Amegakure.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Replied the red haired puppeteer and medic-nin in unison, turning to leave the office.

"Sakura-san." The leader called over his shoulder.

"Yes, Leader-sama?"

"When you are baking again, you are to bring me a sample of your food." He spoke with hidden amusement, impassively gazing at the reflection of Sakura's face on the window glass, carefully observing her.

"O-of course.. Leader-sama." The pinkette stuttered, face flushing as she absently wondered why she began acting like Hinata whenever the pierced leader spoke to her.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay uh, blondie-san?" Sakura carefully asked the terrorist of Akatsuki, impassively looking at him as his wound continued bleeding, drenching his shirt.<p>

"What do you think? You freaking punched me across the building,yeah!"

"Be glad I didn't use any of my chakra or else you'd be in Suna by now." She replied, managing to keep her face impassive and voice monotone, inwardly pushing away the nagging feeling of growing guilt.

"Y-you d-didn't use chakra! What the hell, yeah!" The man on the ground stuttered, his eyes wide as saucers and brows almost touching his hairline.

"Just get up so I can heal you.." Sakura mumbled, extending her hand towards the blonde terrorist who strongly gripped it in return, pulling himself up.

"Such strength is so very unappealing for a girl, hmm." He commented, now standing on his feet, secretly sneering at Sakura.

"Says the blonde transvestite." Scoffed the pinkette, crossing arms over her chest, earning an amused snort from the standing puppeteer on her left.

"What did you just say?" Deidara asked as his right eye started violently twitching while his somewhat working hand balled into a fist.

"Blonde transvestite?" Sakura repeated with a smile, innocently batting her eyelashes at the furious blonde, successfully angering him even further.

"Fake haired bitch, yeah!"

"My hair is natural you..you fem boy!"

"Why you little-"

* * *

><p>"Enough both of you." Silenced two Akatsuki the exhausted and now partially annoyed redhead who pushed his partner and the pink haired medic apart by force.<p>

"Sasori-danna let me blow her up, yeah!" Whined Deidara, fruitlessly trying to reach for his pouches of clay that were being held at an arm's length away from him while he heatedly glared at Sakura, who childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stop being so childish, brat." The redhead spat, turning his head to glare over at the pinkette who was smirking in victory.

"And you." He scowled, pinning Sakura with his gaze.

"Since you're the medic, heal him. Seeing as you're also the more sane one out of the two of you, I trust that you will act accordingly. Now patch him up, little girl."

Sasori hissed the two last words, pushing his angry partner towards Sakura.

"I am not childish, yeah!" Argued Deidara, not moving away from Sakura's wonderful body heat despite his strong dislike towards her.

The puppeteer completely ignored his partner as he tiredly walked down the corridor, soon disappearing.

_'...and I'm not a little girl..'_

**_'Damn straight we're not!'_** Agreed the mental disease, reassuringly fist pumping.

* * *

><p>"So you're a new medic for the Akatsuki,hmm?" Asked the bored blonde, not really expecting an answer from the pinkette as he swung his legs back and forth, a habit he had picked up from Tobi.<p>

So when Sakura actually did reply, speaking in such a soft manner, Deidara's stomach did an unexpected flip flop.

"Yes, yes I am." She said, smiling in content while carefully patching up the clay terrorist's arm that was deeply cut in different places and almost severed off at the elbow.

Sakura would never admit it, but she had dearly missed using her medical chakra to actually heal someone's injuries, Akatsuki member or not.

* * *

><p>The blonde terrorist closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing feeling that pinkette's chakra gave off as it spread over his injured body, patching it up.<p>

_'I could get used to this, hmm.'_

* * *

><p>Feeling Sakura's soft chakra filled fingertips leave his skin, Deidara cracked his eyes open, looking up at the standing medic.<p>

"I patched you up, you're good to go." She informed him in a cold voice, all of the softness long gone.

_'The hell is wrong with her, yeah? First she's acting all sweet and then she's being a cold bitch. I swear she's...'_

Blinking to himself the blonde terrorist deeply inhaled before letting his brows knit together.

Why the hell would he even care about the way she was acting?

The pink haired kunoichi was just a medic for the Akatsuki not his girlfriend or something.

_'Girlfriend? The hell I'm thinking about, yeah.'_ The blonde man thought to himself, inwardly scoffing.

Sure, the now very attractive looking kunoichi had killed his partner and all, but it was normal in the shinobi world.

Kill or be killed, the strongest survives. Well, she did have help of the old hag of course, but she did manage to kill Sasori.

Not only that, she also survived, somehow managed to become a member of the Akatsuki, called him a fem boy and a blonde transvestite.

Turning to glare at the pinkette after remembering his strong dislike towards her, Deidara was caught off guard by her worried face and those beautiful green eyes that were looking back at him, gleaming with sadness.

"Deidara-san, are you okay?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a little smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I'm fine, yeah!" He spat, roughly pushing her hand away from his shoulder before sliding himself off the pinkette's bed, darting out of the open door.

* * *

><p>While slowly making his way down the corridor, blonde terrorist wondered why the hell was he starting to feel so guilty?<p>

Had he been rude towards the pinkette while she had been nice enough to heal him in the most gentle, almost loving way?

_'Feh, why should I care, it's her job, yeah? Yeah.'_ Tried the terrorist to assure himself, failing as he felt the pang of guilt in his chest become stronger.

_'I hate her for killing danna. I hate her for killing danna. She is a witch.. witch witch witch..'_ He continued repeating last words in his head with dulling feeling of hate and frustration, hoping for the guilt to go away.

* * *

><p>Stopping in the middle of his stride, Deidara finally groaned, smacking his forehead.<p>

"Damn it!" He hissed, turning on his heel, leaving out his usual _yeah_.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in an exaggerated manner and tiredly rubbed her temples, trying to ease her growing headache.<p>

_'Men are such weird creatures, I don't think I'll ever understand them.'_

**_'Exactly my thoughts.'_** Agreed the tired inner, sleepily muttering something else under her breath while the pinkette herself scribbled down notes she had mentally made about Deidara's health, before she had started healing his injuries.

When a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards, Sakura whirled around, ending up pressed against the blonde man's bare chest.

His hold around her tightened as he pulled her into a tight embrace, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you for healing me..Sa-ku-ra." Deidara whispered after inhaling Sakura's sweet scent, his body tensing up and eyes widening.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

The pinkette's face flushed a pretty shade red as she tried to gently push the blonde man away from her.

"Y-you're welcome..De-Deidara-san?" She stuttered, once again feeling embarrassed.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel old." The terrorist murmured before letting go and stepping away from the petite pinkette, keeping up his calm act despite the raging storm of confusion and frustration that went on inside him.

Noticing Sakura's flustered appearance, Deidara smirked, proud that he was the one who made her look that way.

"Just call me Dei-da-ra." He purred, lifting her chin with his tanned finger, gazing into her green orbs.

"Dei-da-ra." She carefully pronounced his name, making the blonde man inwardly groan as he felt a long lost feeling once again appear in the pit of his stomach.

How the hell was he becoming turned on just from a pink haired girl pronouncing his name?

Looking down at her innocent face, Deidara inwardly slapped himself across the face.

That's why.

She looked so innocently sexy as she stood there blushing, lightly biting on her bottom lip while batting her dark, long eyelashes back at him, feeling confused by his actions.

The worst part was, she wasn't even acting and that alone made her look even more attractive to the scowling Deidara.

Removing his finger from her chin, the bomber terrorist straightened his posture and once again walked straight out of the open door muttering something under his breath, cheeks flushing.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in her new bedroom, now alone, her green eyes wide and brows knit together in confusion. <em>'What was that all about?'<em>

**_'Blondie's way of saying : I'm sorry I was acting like a douche..oh never mind, let me leave before I accidentally molest you since you're really sexy.'_**

_'Oh, that explains it then..WAIT WHAT?'_

**_'Just close the damn door and go to sleep, outer.'_**

_'You are so mean, inner.'_ Scowled the pinkette, sliding her wooden door shut.

_**'At least one of us has to be the bitch, you know.'**_

_'Riiiight.'_

Pulling off her now grey socks, Sakura lifted her black covers and dived into her wonderful bed, disappearing under the blankets.

After all, over the years the pinkette had realized that it was actually better to listen to her mental disease instead of arguing back, since the inner always knew exactly what Sakura needed the most and what was the best, for both of them.

* * *

><p>Sakura rolled over, once again trying to find a comfortable spot to hopefully fall asleep on. Shutting her eyes she laid on her bed, breathing slowly, drifting away.<p>

**Not.**

Kicking off her blankets, the pinkette rose from her bed, looking down at the black alarm clock on her desk.

**3:47 am**

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sakura rose from her bed, stretching her limbs.

_'Might as well get some food since I can't sleep.'_ She thought, lazily raking fingers trough her messy hair before walking over to her bedroom door.

Opening it, she silently padded her way out and down the dark corridor.

* * *

><p>The lights in the kitchen were on, indicating that someone was already there.<p>

As much as Sakura's intuition told her to turn around and just get away from there, her growling stomach told her otherwise, forcing her to walk into the kitchen to get some food.

Feeling something getting attached to her limbs, Sakura whirled around, breath hitching in her throat, eyes visibly widening.

* * *

><p>The pinkette stared at the smug, red haired Akatsuki puppeteer that stood in the middle of the kitchen, leaning backwards against the wooden counter, wearing only a black bathrobe.<p>

"Good morning, little girl."

He greeted, letting a sadistic smirk spread across his lips as he started tugging on the light blue chakra strings, forcefully dragging Sakura closer towards himself across the tiled kitchen floor.

Needless to say, the pinkette was doomed.


End file.
